


A Soldier I Shall Be

by CuteHeartz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, America has a daughter, Angst and Feels, Evil England, Father-Daughter Relationship, Historical figures present, Kink Meme, Lost the Revolution, Mentions of Death, OC, One Shot, Original Character(s), Panic and depression, Sadness, Tyrannical England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has lost the Revolutionary War. His cause is destroyed, his friends executed in cold blood, and his world is falling apart around him. </p><p>But there is only one thing he can do to protect his people. However, he knows that doing so could possibly mean death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier I Shall Be

_1781_

 

For many years, Alfred remembered running up this pathway towards the harbor docks in anticipation of England's arrival. His little feet would always  step on rocks and dirt and leave him with bruises, but it was always worth it to stand on the docks, surrounded by the sounds of busy workers unloading crates from ships and marketshops selling their wares, and wait there for England's ship to appear in the distance. The waters were always calm, lapping smoothly against the poles that held up the harbor. 

And when England finally did arrive, Alfred would rush over to him, arms wide open and a smile brighter than any other, into his arms and England would lift him up and walk him back towards the stately house they shared. The whole time they'd talk about how Alfred had been behaving in his school lessons and what new things he'd gotten himself into. But they'd never talk about England. About what was going on 3,000 miles away. But in his childhood innocence, he never bothered to question it. As long as England was there with him, he was perfectly satisfied. 

But now, standing on the docks once more, Alfred found himself wishing for the simplicity he had in his childhood. The naivety. The innocence. The calm, azure water had become stormy gray, and it's smooth laps against the poles turned to sharp slams against the old wood, threatening to send water over the edge and splashing Alfred every so often. The sun was gone from the sky, leaving bleak clouds and cool wind in its place. The dreary atmosphere fit perfectly with Alfred's emotions and situation. 

All around Alfred, the sounds of screaming and gunshots and cannons filled the air from behind.  The markets and storehouses that had once lined the shores had been decimated, reduced to rubble from the British cannon. He noticed American and French soldiers together, scrambling across the docks in retreat, looking for places to hide or boats to escape on. Some soldiers had managed to find some small merchant ships farther down the docks, and people had already prepared them to flee, though Alfred wasn't sure where. There was no place that was safe anymore. The British regulars had decimated all Rebel strongholds in the north and south, leaving them stranded in Virginia, surrounded on all sides. Except the ocean. The Continentals had fought bravely, but once he realized that the war was lost, Alfred dropped his gun and rushed back towards the rear of the army, where a nurse was cradling a bundle of blankets. Meanwhile, soldiers were screaming and falling on all sides, or running in the same direction as him. He quickly took the bundle and made a mad dash through the trees, following other soldiers who were fleeing. The dense forest was increasingly quiet, but he knew that it wouldnt last. Soon, the British would be following them after defeating the men currently fighting. And Alfred wanted to be with his men; wanted to fight until his last breath. But he couldn't. Not without abandoning his last hope. 

He made his way through the trees, knowing exactly where he was going. And so did the soldiers. Meanwhile, in the bundle, a screaming infant wept, her plump hands reaching up to grab a button on Alfred's blue coat. Alfred gently shushed the child as the trees slowly thinned, and he could see the smoke of a small town in the distance. When they emerged from the forest, Alfred gazed down at the empty town below, and at the docks sitting at the edge of the town. He quickly made his way down the hill and slopes until he was at level with the city, and ran past houses and shops until he eventually found himself on the docks. His clothes were filthy and bloody, and his breath was ragged from the long run. But his arms kept steady around the small child. As he debated whether or not to go with the men to wherever they were going, he heard a voice shout behind him. 

He whirled around to see a French officer in a gray uniform riding up to him on a white horse. His blond hair was tangled and filthy, but he could recognize his face anywhere.  _Francis._ The nation hopped off the horse as soon as he caught up to him, staggering up to Alfred. "A-Amerique, I saw you flee into the woods in the midst of battle." He said, his voice also showing exhaustion. "As we speak, Angleterre has broken through our ranks and is on his way here, looking for you. His whole army is. There isn't much time. You must flee-!" He was cut off by the sound of cannons in the distance, deep in the woods.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Francis... I can't go." He said quietly. France looked at him incredulously. "But.. Amerique.. You could die! You must! For your countrymen!" He was silent. Then, he reached around his neck and pulled off the necklace that was hidden beneath his uniform. It was a simple necklace with an eagle carved out of mahogany. An olive branch was clutched in its claws, it's wings spread in flight. It had been a gift, from his general, Washington. Gently, he draped the necklace around the neck of the baby. She clutched it curiously, attempting to put it in her mouth. The moment he had found her, during the horrid winter at Morristown, he knew that he hadn't much time left. He knew that one day, she was supposed to succeed him. After he digested that fact, and hidden it from everybody else but Francis and Washington (and even then, Washington didn't know that she was supposed to represent the colonies after his impending death), he did his best to care for her anyways. And he had grown to love her unconditionally. He had immediately named her, with all the care and thought he could muster. She was to forever be his little Felicity. 

"I... I need you to flee, Francis." Alfred said, avoiding his eyes. "And I need you to take Felicity with you." He slowly held out the bundle towards Francis. The French nation only stared at him, his eyes full of a sadness that spoke of hundreds of years. "But.. What about you, mon Cher?" He whispered. "I have my own things to deal with here. If I go, England will never stop searching. And eventually he'll find me. And he'll find out about Felicity, too." Alfred reasoned, despite the pain in his heart. Slowly, Francis reached out and took the child in his arms. 

"Just... Make sure of a few things." Alfred said, finally looking France in the eye. His eyes looked pained and sad, but he did his best to sound firm. "Make sure nobody knows who she is. That she's my daughter, and she represents the Thirteen Colonies. Perhaps, even keep it from her. Have her and everybody else thinking that she's one of your colonies, or something like that. Raise her in France, where she's safe. Make everybody think that she's your.." And here Alfred stumbled on his words, but eventually forced them out. "..Your daughter." Francis nodded at him, unsure of what else to say. In the distance, the shouts and cannon fire had grown louder. Soon, the British would be on them. "However, when she turns 18, explain everything to her. That she's my daughter, what she represents, the war, everything. And prepare her to return home."

America had begun to shed a few tears, but he quickly wiped them away. The chill wind sent Alfred's hair across his face, and blew Francis' hair back. "Also, never lose that necklace. Always have her wear it. And explain to her when she's 18 that it belonged to her... Grandfather. Explain to her that it's up to her to free our people one day. She's our last hope." Alfred breathed helplessly. Francis nodded. "Of course, Amerique. Of course. I shall do whatever it takes." He said determinedly. Alfred nodded then. He turned and pointed to one of the ships being prepared to leave. The other ships had already set sail and were beginning to disappear in the distance. "You can board that ship there. There's enough supplies on it to last until you get to France." France turned to rush to the ship when Alfred suddenly grabbed his forearm. "Wait!" He cried. 

Alfred quickly reached for the child again, and planted kisses all over her cheeks. France could see tears suddenly pouring from the boy's eyes. "My daughter.." He whispered. "I love you. Never forget that. I love you so much." He wept, and France's heart shattered in his chest. He was about to console Alfred when suddenly British regulars emerged from the treeline. They began to make their way down the hill towards the town. Francis' eyes widened, and he quickly took the child into his arms and rushed for the ship, calling for it to wait. The soldiers on board heard him just in time, and let him rush aboard before removing the platform that allowed people to board the ship and hoisting the sails. It wasn't long before the ship was one of the many in the distance, slowly fading across the waves. 

Alfred stood there, watching the ship longingly. He slowly fell onto his knees, sobbing into his hands as the cannonfire rained down all around the town and gunshots once again filled the air. 

* * *

_Epilogue_

 

_After Francis narrowly escaped the British and fled safely to France, the British completely defeated the American and French armies at Yorktown, Virginia. Thousands of men were killed and most of the generals had died in combat as well. General Clinton and Lord Cornwallis officially signed the Treaty of Yorktown with General Washington, officially ending the American Revolutionary War. The gentlemen who would've been known as America's Founding Fathers had been tracked down and hung one by one, on their plantations or homes and in front of their families. England had forced Alfred to watch each execution. When Washington was hung last, Alfred finally reached a breaking point, falling into a depression as he mourned the loss of Washington and the absence of his daughter, who England and everybody else still luckily had no idea about._

_England moved Alfred to another house that was isolated deep in the countryside, away from city life. There, he wasn't permitted to see anybody while he was gone, which would often typically be years, except for the servants who worked for him and tended to the estate. Nor was he permitted to leave the house without supervision. Due to the loss of his dearest friends and family and then his isolation, Alfred eventually commit suicide by hanging just 6 months after the end of the war, seeing as his country had been destroyed and left him vulnerable to mortality. His death came as a shocking blow to England, France, and Canada, who all mourned greatly. England believed that another personification for the colonies would come, but he could never find such a thing._

_Meanwhile, Francis continued to raise Felicity quietly in a manor just outside of Paris. He tended to her as often as he could, dividing his time between all of his colonies, but never allowing any of the other colonies to know of her existence. As time passed, she grew into a smart and energetic child, with eyes as blue as Alfred's and long hair the same shade as his. Soon, Francis knew that one day he would have to send the girl on a mission that could cost her her life, but the only thing he could do was to prepare her for whatever was expected to come. But either way, she was exactly like her father in spirit. And a soldier she was meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this alternate universe and I couldn't help putting it into a story...


End file.
